mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leonardo J
Gallery Moves Wario The images are necessary for the Wiki, please no remove the Gallery from any power. Nickelodeon ' 03:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Creo que por lo que yo se... Tu hablas español no?, si es asi me entenderas. Te pido que si las imagenes del DOJO!! no esten tan bien detalladas las dejes para una mejor descripcion. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos]] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 17:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Facil, por ejemplo con Metroid, si la galeria del DOJO!! no esta bien no esta tan bien detallada, no la pongas y deja la otra o has una nueva. Aunque es mas preferente del DOJO!! pero a veces la galeria no esta muy bien. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 02:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok Es por eso que ya no te conectas en esa... Bloodseed 13:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Impresionante Tu hiciste el Dragoon Main? (La imagen principal del item Dragoon), si es asi como le hiciste para hacerla transparente? [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 16:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :A muy bien!, gracias por contribuir a la Wiki. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 16:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Favor Por ordenes de TSON los Pokemon Beta deben ser borrados hasta que se vuelvan a confirmar, te pido que guardes las imagenes por si se vuelven a confirmar, pues por logica tambien debo borrarlas y mi computadora no tiene memoria suficiente. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 15:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Avisame cuando esten listas para poder borrarlas. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 16:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lo se pero.... Necesito mas memoria primero :/ [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 19:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Galerias Beta Se que es importante que sepa la gente como eran las cosas antes. Pero en los items ya estaba: Beam Sword early desing. Y tu añadiste otra imagen a varios items. Te pido que si ya hay una imagen referente al diseño antiguo del articulo NO pongas otra. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 22:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Signature Here is the new signature you wanted me to make for you: Leonardo J, My talk page, . Go to source mode and copy and paste it. --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) My bad! I have made one of the biggest mistakes I have ever done in this Wiki, I passed your request to become an admin but in the process I made the stupid mistake of promoting you to bureaucrat, you are not supposed to belong to that usergroup 'till you do major contribuitions. I cannot demote you, the only one who can demote you is you on this page only remove the thick from the bureaucrat, but leave the one in administrators. Sorry for this mistake but I might get in problems only for promoting you. Please do it for good! Besides, there's nothing good to be a bureaucrat only that you can promote people. '--Byllant 20:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)' Block The guy that you have recently blocked was the one who keeps changing his IP address, so chances are that he will probably continue even if you block him. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 23:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Separar paginas Una nueva propuesta fue aprovada en los foros de MG, consiste en spearar cada pagina que sea de un personaje en 3 diferente articulos: uno para la informacion general de dicho personaje (Mario), uno por su aparicion en SSF (Mario (SSF))) y otro por su aparicion en la secuela (Mario (SSF2)), asi que pido tu ayudapara separar los articulos restantes, recuerda que se trabajaran en nuevas plantillas para los articulos correspondientes. '--Byllant 02:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC)' :He visto que puedes hacer los SSF big y muy bien, te pido que continues ;). --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Nueva idea Por favor hacer imagenes de Final Smash, pues la plantilla fue modificada --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 05:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh... How DID you become an Administrator without having 1000 edits? Is it unnescessary? And can I edit the attributes of the characters? (Sorry if you were offended by the first question) Yours, Adityaboy Can I add the category "Characters" to pages like Pikachu (SSF2) Mario (SSF2)? Please reply. Yours, Adityaboy 08:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I have informed Byll about this, but can you please rollback the changes I made to the page "Mario"? I was unable to make a proper edit since it is not in RTF. Yours, Adityaboy 12:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Changing username and keeping edits from your previous account. I remember wondering how to change you username. Well, I found a way to make your username The 85 while keeping all the edits you made in your first account, Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas. It will risk losing your achievements, come to the chat box if you're interested. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 21:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Changing username and keeping edits from your previous account. First, you must log out, click log in, go to the button that says "Email new password", and then get the password so you may log in to your old account. Then, go here, and when telling the wikia staff that you want to change your username to The 85, make sure not to make any typos. If all goes well, they will change your username and move your contributions to the new account. It will take some time, and you will not be able to edit during that (it will send you a message saying you are blocked, but you aren't really). You won't be able to keep the achievements you've earned, but you said that you really didn't care about them. Then, once you get your new account, just ask Byll to give you adminship. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 23:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Link idle De donde ha salido el nuevo diseño de Link? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 20:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Lo vi despues de que t mande el mensaje, lo siento. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 02:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Esbozos Recuerda que si dejas un articulo demasiado corto marcalo como esbozo ( ) o esbozo epico ( ). '--Byllant 15:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC)' Hola hola, yo tambien soy español(ya ai mas españoles ke ingleses xD) una cosa:por que borraste lo de el Naruto? digo cuando lo elimnan, si esta bien? yo no te estoi diciendo ke te ekibokes, pero yo creo que ya esta bien Deleting spam photos Could you (and the other admins) try your best to delete as many photos from as possible? It would help to get rid of all of the spam here. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 01:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :The unused files page sometimes makes hiccups and accidentally shows a file that's still in use. Also, some of those images could be useful sometime in the near future, so be cautious when deleting. Ne0pets22 01:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC)